ON THAT BALCONY
by DSegno92
Summary: Fanfiction inspired by the balcony scene of Miraculous' "Glaciator" (spoiler for those who did not watch the 2x09): is born as a light marichat, but can potentially make happy all four ships.
1. The cat and the stylist

Chat Noir did not know why, but stayin with Marinette made him feel good. At first every time he met her, at least with the black suit, it was only ordinary task, he fullfilled the mission of protecting her from akumas, her and all Paris. Not that he was doing it all by himself, there was also Ladybug, buty between him and Marinette the relationship has always been "of work", for lack of better term. As Adrien, instead, he found the girl likeable, she was smart, brave, headstrong but in a good way: he had the chance to see how much good she was both with needle and thread and with cooking, which pleased both the model in him and the gluttonous grown-up child he was in private. Because, despite appearances, Adrien was a person of simple tastes and small desires, who did not love the splendour that high fashion world, which he was part of due to his father, pretended, nor the ostentation that was daily bread for Chloé, who he did not know if he could call friend, or simple acquaitance.

Marinette, instead, he was sure he could call her a friend; expecially after that night, when he had decided to prepare a candle-lighted dinner for his Lady: he infused all his love for her in that date, only for find himself alone and then find that another boy occupied that place in her heart. If his lady is happy, then he's happy, he told himself, he could not act selfish. It was the right thing to do. And like all right things to do, it was anything but easy.

Marinette, that night, listened to him; accepted to keep him company. Ironic, a superhero who found himself begging for a human contact. Yet, for those few minutes with her, he felt happy: he was still sad for the Ladybug issue, but even just having someone to talk with, after a life in an empty house, mattered a lot for Adrien, to the point of conceding to her the romantic date he prepared: even if she couldn't help him, he could bring back the smile to that girl that deserved it so much.

So it started.

And so he started going to her at night, to meet her, chat a bit with her, like two friends at the cafè around the corner. Definitely abnormal for a friendship, but it worked: they talked about the more and the less, about her school and his adventures, how the little baker wanted to become a stylist and how being Chat Noir made him feel free, Marinette vented about her problems and Adrien confessed to her what he would have never had the courage to openly say to Ladybug: what loved about her, what didn't like, what he'd never change about the girl...how much he loved her…

Talking with her helped him also distracting about his problems: truth is that, even if pleasant, life as Chat Noir was heavy, given that the sole reward he desired was denied to him. He felt selfish thinking this way, but Marinette showed him that it was just a normal, human behaviour, and that sacrificing himself this way not only made him a hero, but sooner or later would have given its fruits. Ordinary words, yes, but said by Marinette, he couldn't help but believe them.

They came to discover sides about each other that they would never have expected, and the cat did not wait too much to notice how much she was similar to the superheroine, both firm and sure about what they wanted in life. Why this side of Marinette never comes out when he's in civilian clothes, it was still a mistery: he could hardly find an occasion to talk to her without her blabbing or looking like she's on the verge of having an ictus... One day she confessed to be in love: she did not give a name and he did not ask, but she told that it was a one way crush; to repay her of all kindness (and the biscuits she prepared for their evenings on the balcony) he started to become her romantic confessor: he pushed her to jump in, not let the occasion slip, not wait too much. In short, he was trying to avoid her his same fate. Chat Noir too told her something about his private life, but always keeping himself vague: until now he had managed to make like for Marinette's ears his story sounded like the one of any other boy of Paris. Aah, how he would have liked to be it for real...not giving up the Black Cat power, of course, but have a life like every other guy, without turning every day and see his face on the billboards of half Paris.

And so their friendship went on, for a couple of months.

Until that night.

The night when Adrien discovered the truth about Marinette.


	2. Who you truly are

The date has gone like all the others: Chat Noir arrived on the roof with his signature agility, and found Marinette with a tray of freshly made coconut biscuits. Curiously, her parents never investigated on what the daughter did every evening with always fresh bakery. They must trust her very much! Effectively, she never told anyone of their meetings, and he...well, it wasn't like he actually had someone to tell about it. They told their respective days: she was getting ready for a chemistry lab for the next day; he pretended interest, but it was only semipretending, seeing that he was getting ready for the same lab himself. Obviously, he couldn't tell her that he studied in her same class, and he found the thing funny, he imagined what kind of reaction the Frenchinese could have. Most probably she would blow up like a firecracker! For him it was a poor period: no akumas around, his father was travelling abroad for job, in short he did not do very much, and it could have been good, if only the absence of a villain hadn't kept away Ladybug too. There, that was his only complain. Marinette consoled him remembering him that most probably Ladybug too was enjoying her civilian life...instead of wasting her kwami's powers to flirt with young bakers slash aspiring stylists. They both exploded laughing. At first Marinette did not do it very often, but with time and a lot of patience he has managed to instill in her some of his sense of humor.

And until now everything good.

Near eleven p.m., Marinette became tired and took sleep on the chair she took up there. He was a cat, he distended on the rail like it was a double mattress. Useless to say that his flirty poses In that position did not impress her at all. Anyway, Chat Noir took her gently in his arms and carried her to the bed, taking advantage of his night vision to not turn on the lights and risk waking up her. It was the very first time he entered Marinette's room: the girl didn't want him to enter, and looked a bit upset at the idea of the blonde setting foot in it. After having put her gently on the bed still dressed and tugged the sheets, taking only the black jacket, he turned around to leave...and there he immediately understood why the dark haired girl defended so strongly her sanctuary.

On the walls were pinned dozens and dozens of Adrien's pictures: they were his photos for high fashion shoots, from the most famous to the rarest, from the award winners to the ones he himself forgot to have done. On the center of the room standed a retractable panel on which was signed a program of all his jobs. The accuracy was somehow scary, the only tasks not there were the ones even the young Agreste ignored. Anyone else woud have been upset, or angered. Chat Noir no: he felt betrayed.

The warmth of the sheets, contrasting with the night breeze she by the time got used to, woke Marinette up. It hadn't been a harsh awakening, but almost pleasant, like the surprise to find herself in her bed. She would have to thank Chat Noir for the caring, next time she'd see him..or maybe not.

Because he was still there: in the room, looking at her. Leaned against the desk, arms crossed. For a curious trick of lights, the moon rays that entered from the skylight lightened his body, but left his face completely shadowed: all that Marinette could see were the emerald eyes of the boy. The girl found herself grateful he was her ally, because she wasn't sure she could face the stare he was giving her in that moment: he looked unsure if filing her of stick hits or just spit on her and leave her there in disgust. But why?

"Chat Noir? What...what's going on?" As a whole answer, he lifted his arm just enough to point at the panel, without moving the gaze. Ahia...the stalker has been discovered. Was it this why he was angry? No, that was a small thing...ok, it bordered on privacy violation, but it couldn't be that the reason, he was too much angered. "It's him, right?" "..." "Your crush. It's him, right?" Marinette, blushing, lowered her gaze and nodded silently. He made a sad smile and shook his head. "Hmf...so this is your type: beautiful, rich, smart, famous, loved by all girls and envied by all boys...if it's not perfect it's not even worth trying, eh?" "What? No, he's my classmate, he's..." "I know who he is, Marinette: I'm Parisian too, there's not a soul in this city who doesn't know that face." Chat Noir made a pause and declaimed with false deference: "Adrien Agreste, son of the lord of tailoring Gabriel: rising star of the fashion, regularly parades in Milan, New York...obviously Paris...role model student at high school Francoise Dupont, and just this was enough to double subscriptions for the next year, let's not talk about the following ones, quite good fencer from what they say...if he drinks a soda, everybody wants that soda; if he watches a movie, you can be sure it will be a box office success, if he goes around in shorts in December, everyone will go around in shorts at december, and to hell with pneumonia!" Marinette was flabbergasted, she had never seen Chat Noir act like this: he looked like a completely different person! "Is it really this what you fell in love for? Mh? Is this?" Not even against Dark Cupid Chat Noir seemed this furious. Marinette could only babble: "Chat Noir, I...don't understand what you want to say..." "He's...a...PUPPET! A toy doll, a living ode to the values of pure appearance!" Now he was definitely out of himself, up to the point that none of them worried anymore that the Dupain-Cheng couple could hear them. The face deformed by anger, the arms shaken towards the photos and posters, the panther continued: "Do you really believe that what he does is important? That has a meaning? All he does is smile and being cute while others take a picture of him! Does it change someone's life? I'll tell you whom, to those spoiled hypocrities that only worry about if people will appreciate them more if they wear a blue shirt or a red t-shirt! This what you fell in love for, Marinette: a visage, an image, a cute face printed on a cover..." "IT'S NOT TRUE, ADRIEN IS NOT LIKE THIS, YOU'RE WRONG!" Marinette did not understand how the supposed hero could talk like this about a boy whom he didn't even know, she knew only that she would have defended Adrien no matter the cost. Chat Noir shut up immediately, but he was still furious: he slowly turned towards her and hissed: "Ah, yes? Let's listen, well, where am I wrong?" His mere belief to be right startled her, but only for a moment: "It's true, Adrien is rich and famous: he could very well keep doing the good life with the big of the high society and make them eat from the palm of his hand. Yet he chose to live a normal life, among common people like me, Alya, Nino, and he never blamed us for this! He always acted as a real friend: anytime he could, he chose firends above job; if he had privileges, he made sure others enjoyed them before him; and he told loud and clear to Chloé, whom he knows since childhood, that he would have cut bridges with her if she wouldn't have stopped with her snobbish acts. On his birthday, all he asked was a party with his friends, he who could have had anyone with a snap of fingers! And what he feels for his father is real love, not a facade: you'd know it, if you'd had seen his smile when he wore the scarf I made for him and he believes he's a gift from Ga...bri...el..." In that moment she realized she revealed too much. Chat Noir widened his eyes and in a sliver of voice, asked: "...you did what?" Marinette took a deep breath and answered: "What I'm going to tell you, only Alya knows: I had made a scarf for Adrien, I made a package, but forgot to sign it. So, Adrien believed it was a gift from his father, and...he was so happy for that idea, that I never revealed him the truth. It was a scarf like many others, lightyears away from the brands he wears every day, but for him the fact that it came from a beloved person made it more precious than gold." At that point Marinette got up and went near the human feline, ontinuing to speak, until she found herself nose to nose with him: "This is why I don't allow you to badmouth a person who knows well how to see beyond sparkles and pretty faces, a person who knows what really matters in life, a person who thinks only about others' well-being, an extraordinary person like only Adrien Agreste can..." Chat Noir moved like a bolt: he embraced her in his arms, hugged her and squeezed her against himself, like the life of the boy depended on this. Marinette did not even realize it until she heard him sob. "...be..." …

They stayed like this for a good minute, a silence broken only by the boy's sobs, she didn't know anymore what was going on and what she was supposed to do...hug him back? Comfort him? ...punish him for the bad things he said? At that point, even call her parents seemed a plausible option. Then the blonde finally found the strength to talk. "Forgive me Marinette...forgive me..." he retracted himself, and she could finally see his face: it was streaked with tears but beamed of joy. "I should have known it...I should have realized it: a girl like you woulod have never falled in love in such a shallow way." He even went on his knees, took her hand in his own ones and pushed it on his forehead, hhanging his head low. "Forgive me...I beg you, forgive me..." What to do? "...I forgive you." He rose his gaze, the emeralds mounted on his sockets shone of happiness. She was still confused by the events, but was sure of one thing: she forgave him, sincerely forgave him. Chat Noir got up, but started watching the floor. "But he still is a stupid..." Marinette let go a slap that the cat stopped at a few centimeters from his face, without even rise the gaze, something he did after an instant to look at her in the eyes while with the thumb of the other hand he caressed gently her cheekbone. "...because I don't know how else to call somebody who spends all days with you and still has not seen how much an incredible girl you are." Useless to say, the girls' cheeks took immediately fire. Finally he nervously said: "Well it's better if I go. It's late, and you should be strong tomorrow." He lengthened his stick to exit from the loft, and Marinette ran to say goodbye to him. "Adieu, princess!" And ran away on the roofs. "Adieu..." she shouted back, to add, with a voice barely audible even by her: "...Adrien."


	3. Off the mask

Half of Marinette was kicking herself for not having seen before what now was obvious; the other half was still trying to deny the thing as a complete absurdity, but there was nothing to do anymore: Adrien Agreste was Chat Noit. How she could realize it, she couldn't explain not even her, she only knew that that denigrating speech was not the jealousy of a crush, or the envy of a rejected, no, it was like the person with whom Chat Noir was really angry was himself; and when she defended Adrien, Chat Noir listened to her not as if he was challenging her, but as if he had a real need of the words she uttered...as if they could save him, somehow. In the end, while she was walking to school and everyone thought about the dreaded chemistry lab, the thoughts of the pigtailed young woman were all directed to what looked like a puzzle of which she had just fixed all pieces: the boy she loved and her adventure buddy were the same person.

It was in this thinking situation that Alya found her: "Ehi, Marinette, what's the matter? Worried for the lab?" "Eh? Uh? Ah, yesyesyes, that, sure...what else could be?" Added with a goofy air as usual, which relaxed the ladyblogger. "Well, I have a news that will make you happy...Nino asked me to be paired with him, therefore, guess who finds himjself unpaired?" "Wha...no, it's not poss...seriously?!" Hands in her hair, the brunette seemed on the verge of a crisis. "A-ha...and Nino says even it was Adrien's idea! For us to stay together, since we are already together...yes, well, you got it, don't you? But the thing doesn't change, you and Adrien will be together for an entire hour, so, try to take advantage, sis'." The hazel-haired admonished her playfully. The bell called them in class, or better in lab, since it was at first hour. But, Marinete thought, if Adrien really was Chat Noir, then he knew what they told each other...maybe he was trying to get close to her even in civilian form? Sure, there was always the chance that she was wrong, after all she wasn't famous for her mind clarity...at least, not when she wasn't Ladybug, and not even in those occasions she was safe from mistakes. Chloé's akumatization was a more than clear example. Always busy pounding, she found herself at the lab's desk, and he was already there, as beautiful as the sun, with a bright and friendly smile. Nothing seemed to confirm and everything seemed to deny her theory. Sure, now she too knew it, feigning normality was a fundamental requirement for those who conduct a double life, so the fact that Adrien didn't show any escape from the ordinary was not to be considered a solid proof..."Hi Marinette. Ready to explode some test tubes?" "Eh? Oh, yes, sure, I'm a texploder, I mean, I explode at the idea, I mean, you are an exploding...oh heaven." As usual she got silly. An epiphany of those proportions fell on her head not even twelve hours before and she still vomited stupidities of that genre. "Ooook...I hope you're not angry for not being with Alya...you know, I thought it was a nice thing to make them work together." "Yeah, yeah, it was a great idea..." He smiled. She too, but you could see it was a bit forced. She only hoped he did not notice. "Now that I think about it, Marinette, this is the first time we work together at school." "That's true...you once worked with Alya, but never with me..." "Well, we could have the chance to know each other better!" Said the blonde with enthusiasm. Don't faint, Marinette, don't faint…

Her goofiness and her shyness were pilot and copilot of her body as of now: for all the lesson, Marinette made nothing but mistakes, that Adrien readily and gently corrected her, always with a smile on his lips. Marinette made a precise mental note of lighting a candle in Notre-Dame, because thanks to who knows which miracle, everything went well until the end...until…

"Nonono, why everyone has green water and we have only yellow one?" The ringing voice of Chloé made itself hear through the desks. Sabrina was sick, so her lab companion was Mylene, who could not help but babble: "I-I don't know, I should have done something wrong..." "Obviously it was you to do wrong!" "Well, hard to make mistakes, Chloé, if you keep watching fashion catalogues all lesson." Kim teased her. "Mmmrgh...now I'll take care of this!" The blonde grabbed a flask filled with an unknown blue powder. "Blue and yellow make green, right?" "No Chloé, that's not how..." all useless: the powder caused an eruption of brown mud that stained both girls from head to heels. "Iiiiiihhh, my clothes, my shoes, my hair...it's all your fault! Now clean!" "Mine? My fault? It's you who caused that mini-geyser!" "Well, it wouldn't have happened if you'd have done your duty before!" Ms. Mendeleiev, witnessed the argument, sentenced: "Well, it's a pair work, so you'll clean together!" "What? I remind you that I'm the mayor's daughter, and..." "Ehi Chloé, is that the new women foulard from Gabriel?" Who talked, among the general surprise, was Adrien, who pointed at the catalogue which Kim mentioned. "Exactly dear Adrien, how it shows you're an expert about it..." The sweetiness of the girl was disgusting, feeling that Marinette shared with all the class. But most importantly, how could Adrien ignore so gladly the poor Mylene and talk about fashion with that diva? "Uhm...you know Chloé, I always admired how you manage to always obtain whatever you want," said Adrien, "sometimes I wonder if I too am capable of it. Wait, how about we discover it?" That placid good giant of Ivan had gotten up, and before the carelessness of the model looked on the way to lose whatever was of good and placid in him. Adrien, meanwhile, had taken out the cell phone and was searching for a number. "For example, I have inside here a lot of numbers of people who work for my father, including a certain Cecile...well, I doubt you know her, but she's a big name, she's selling director of all Paris' metropolitan area and neighbourhood, and she likes me quite much...so, now I'm asking myself, for you, how much time I take to convince her..." Adrien was not really thinking of gifting her that foulard, right? The boy was as of now at the center of the attention of the class, and was attracting also their disgust, but did not seem worried, on the contrary: he lifted the cell at head level showing Chlkoé a number recorded as Cecile and his thumb ready to make the call. "...to make sure that neither you, nor your so called friends, not even no Bourgeois or linked to this name could never even hope to enter one of our shops to buy even the dust on the shelves?"

...a tomb would have been quieter than that class. The easiness with which Adrien had pronounced what for Chloé was equal or worse than a death sentence was terrifying: the general thought was he had been akumatized. The directly involved was a mask of horror: she batted the eyelashes, pouted the lips and with enticing ways said: "Oh Adrien, you would never do such a cruelty to your oldest and dearest friend, riightttt?" *CLICK* Adrien had never stopped looking at her or smiling, neither he stopped when he started the call. The silence was such that there was no need of the speakerphone. -tuuu-tuuu-tuuu... "Hello?" "Hi Cecile, I'm Adrien: listen, I wanted to ask you a little favor..." "NO, ADRIEN, WAI..." "Ssshshshsh, ssshhhh...it's not educate to interrupt people at phone, Chloé. So Cecile, it's about a little strap at the rule you should make at the selling sector..." "NO ADRIEN, I BEG YOU! I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT, BUT I PLEAD YOU, DON'T DO ME THIS!" "...just one moment, Cecile...yeeees?" If there was a prize for the cutest bronze face, Marinette would have been ready to give him the whole podium. He seemed become insensible. "Ok, I get it, I've been bad, tell me what I have to do to be forgiven and I'll do it!" Adrien changed expression so slowly that nobody noticed how much his gaze became cold and his smile vanished until he dictated with clenching teeth his conditions: "Bucket. Rags. Mop. Clean-this-mess." Nobody moved. "Now!" Chloé ran out of the class like a bolt to take the tools. Adrien retook the smile and came back to the phone. "Sorry for the late Cecile...anyway, it's about those new foulards, you know, the limited edition ones...yeah, you should send one as a homage by me. … I know, I know, but it's for a friend of mine! … Thanks, you're always understanding! … Yeah, right, ehm...Rue de la Concorde number 15. If you could do it by today, I'd be very grateful! Thanks again, we'll see each other later!" *CLICK* All present eyes were pointed on him, open mouths and ears ready. He played dumb. "...what?" DRIIIIINNN "Oh, the bell! Mylene, maybe it's better if you go change yourself. Don't worry for the laundry, send the bill to me." Adrien Agreste...just offered...to pay the laundry for Mylene? "No, you don'..." "Mylene, it's not right you pay for somebody else's mistake." "But neither you!" "Eeeeh, call me crazy then, but I want to do it! Ivan?" Ivan did not know what to do anymore, expecially with the young fashionista. "Go with her, it's right it's you who stays by her side." Now Ivan knew what to do: crush him. The moment Mylene had been better, he would have crushed him in a grateful hug. For the moment, the couple left the class. Adrien came back to his place, unbothered by the pandemonium he had unleashed. Marinette was crystallized staring at the now empty point where the mean phone call happened. Alya was rightfully worried for the friend, she shook her lightly, but were Rose's words to wake her...well, more or less… "Rue de la Concorde number 15...Marinette, but isn't it your address?" Alya's eyes became two frying pans. Marinette simply fell down unconscious face first.


	4. The moment of truth

That afternoon, there was a surprise return of akumas: a fishmonger that had a discussion with a blacksmith about the fish freshness. Papillon was losing shots, by now it was assurred. The good news was that she could see again Chat Noir and finally understand how the truth could have escaped her for so long: sure, for appearance, voice and built the two were identical, except for the eyes completely green and the more wavy hair; but Adrien did never tell jokes like Chat did, he never showed himself in a playful way when he was in the black suit, he did not flirt at left and right. This has always made her exclude that they could be the same person, and she asked herself if the same worked for her too, since when she transformed she became the opposite of herself. Chat Noir seemed to act like always, except a little soreness at the arms...Ivan can be a lot affectionate when he wants to…

What tormented her now was...whom to choose? She was sure to love Adrien, and now that she had the proof of how selfless he was spending a life of dangers with Miraculouses she loved even more; but if all Chat Noir told her was true, then the true Adrien was the masked one, the jaunty joker she always saw as a friend, but nothing more. And she did not want to risk losing one or the other part, they were both his being. She was sure of only one thing: of the decision she took for that evening.

Adrien was at Seventh Heaven, or at least just down there: he finally put Chloé in the corner, he managed to be "Chat Noir" in the daily life without so much problems or backlashes, he saw again his Lady, his father was back (even if this did not make so much difference since how much they saw each other) and most important thing he found someone who loved him. And not a simple admiration or a teenage crush for the pretty model, but real love for the person he was in the deep, something not even him thought possible anymore. After all, being the Black Cat made him more useful for Paris than how much could do the cover boy. Instead Marinette had managed to show him how even the small gestures, those courtesies that he took for granted, had a much more important meaning of what it seemed. He had decided, he would have revealed her the truth. His double life, the reasons behind his rage attack against himself, everything. And to hell the consequences, Marinette deserved to know. The difficult would have been to explain to her that he still loved Ladybug, which most probably would separate her forever, but if he wanted to treasure a hope of keeping her as friend, honesty was the key word. Plagg tried, rightfully, he had to admit, to dissuade him, but the human did not want to hear reasons, he transformed and went to meet her. The gift was already arrived, they told him, and it was already time for their evening date. Date...yeah, but as friends. When he arrived on the balcony, she wasn't there. Nothing strange, it happened. The window was open, so he called her: "Marinette? Are you here, cherì?" No answer. Strange, it wasn't time to go to bed yet. He mustered his courage and entered: the room was empty, the bed untouched. Had she to spend the night elsewhere? No, the pajama was still there, like the backpack. But then where she was? Dispirited and downhearted, Chat Noir came back home, by now the determination had gone down and did not believe that he would ever have the courage again to act his purpose. He detransformed and jumped on the bed, not even him knew if he was sad or just tired.

"Adrien?"

The moment that voice called him, he suddenly turned back: he would have recognized it even in the middle of a screaming crowd; it was a dream coming true: Ladibug was there, in his room. No akumas around, so she was there for him: she came...for him! Adrien got up and felt the heart beat fast as she, beautiful and bright even in that moonless night, came near and stopped a few steps from him. But something was not right: his Lady looked worried, unsure...fearing, maybe? It wasn't possible, what coud frighten her like that, come on, she was...Ladybug! "Adrien, I...am here to tell you something very important. Please, don't interrupt me, or I wouldn't find the courage to continue." Waiting was killing him: thousands of thought, from the happiest to the most terrible, swirled in his mind. He completely didn't know what to expect. "Adrien...I know who you are." Those words caused him a knot at the throat. "I know you're Chat Noir. I know, I betraied your trust, but believe me, I started suspecting it only yesterday, and the confirm came only now, when I saw you come back. I was here since before, but you were not here, so I waited, and...well..." So...she was there because she reciprocated him? Or to reject him like he rejected Chat Noir? He was not sure he could stand the hit if it was the second one. "But I want to be honest with you, because you deserve it more than anyone." These words...were the same words he planned to say to Marinette. But no, it wasn't possible, she could not be come all the way here to… "So..." Ladybug lowered her head, close her eyes and a halo of light surrounded her from head to toes. Adrien was closer to a heartache than how much a high schooler was clinically believed possible: he found himself falling on his knees and sitting on his heels, arms slouching, eyes wide open, jaw dropped, expression of complete stupor: it looked like someone ripped his heart from the chest and was shaking it in front of his face. In front of him, standing upright, in the spot occupied by Ladybug, there was Marinette. "I...I'm not even sure myself how I understood it, but your speech yesterday night...opened my eyes: your eyes, your reaction...it looked like you were gnawed inside, and I didn't understand why, but then..." Marinette kept talking, but he wasn't in condition of listening to her: completely unmoving, face frozen, felt tears fill his eyes. "...but for me is different than from you, Adrien: you told me that Chat Noir is what you really are, your most free and authentic part, while I...I am not like Ladybugin the real life, I am...this: clumsy, shy, awkward, a disaster in more than one topic...I'm not the great invincible heroine everyone thinks...or you think." She kneeled before him and caressed his cheek, she was starting to cry. "I wanted you to know, because I don't want that this secret will hurt you, and..." Adrien suddenly jumped on her, pushed her on the ground and, prey of passion, he kissed her.

It was a long kiss, warm, waited and desired by both, filled with feeling and desire. Marinette surrendered to euphoria, unitl he interrupted the kiss, crying of happiness. It's you...it's always been you..." "Adrien...I can't be strong and brave like Ladybug, but I assure you that..." "But don't you get it, Marinette? Ladybug is not a suit that anybody can wear and become a heroine, Ladybug is you, and nobody else can be it! Because there is no other like you!" Marinette could not believe how such an ordinary girl like her could receive such praises from someone like Adrien. "Adrien, I...don't want to lose you. Not you, not Chat Noir...I...I loove you! Completely, I don't care anything else!" "Me too, milady...me too..."

All their speeches they got ready, their worries, drowned in a new and magnificent kiss. There was nothing else to add. Sure, this would have brought consequences, but now they were not forced anymore to life half lives. Now they were together, and it was all needed to face the world and who for it would have tried to hurt them.

Yes, now they were together.

And they would stay like this, until the end.


End file.
